


Confession

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Reunion, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-4x22. Cas comes back for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is the spread of wings that leaves Dean breathless with awe. It is part of the strength that pushes Dean up against the wall _again_.

There is the light of victory in Castiel's borrowed blue eyes: Dean wants to strike Castiel again, punch him and backslap him both.

But instead Dean's eyes lift upwards, upwards to the beauty of Cas' wings and, _you're awesome_ , Dean whispers because Cas came through for him and Cas laid down everything he had for Dean.

It may not have been enough to stop Sam and it wasn't enough to stop the apocalypse- but it was enough to stop Dean's endless hopelessness; everything's turned on the head of a pin because of this angel who's got Dean pinned up against the wall.

'How'd you get away, Cas?' Dean asks hoarsely, once he's dragged his gaze back down from the spread of the angel's wings.

Cas turns his head a little, shoots Dean a glance from the corner of his eyes. Dean thinks Castiel's sneaky looks are the most idjit and the hottest thing in the world.

Dean cups his hands around Castiel's face, 'You tellin' me you tricked a whole buncha archangels with a loophole or something?'

For a moment Dean sees something strange in Castiel's eyes, but it's replaced with a look of _smugness_. 'Yes, I passed undetected from them. And Chuck has ensured that he will do everything he can to keep me undetected.' Dean watches as Castiel removes his hand from its hold at Dean's hip; Castiel pulls a scrap of paper from his coat pocket and hands it to Dean, 'Chuck wrote his number down so that we can keep in touch with him should he need to warn us of anything- we should tel-'

Dean surges forward and shuts Castiel up with a kiss, and feels Cas' hand going back to his hip and holding it in a hard grip, Cas' other hand already hard around Dean's upper arm. Dean shoves his tongue in Cas' mouth and Cas just goes with it, swallows Dean's breath and wet noises and sucks on Dean's tongue with a dirty slurp. Dean feels himself shake a little because this is more intense than he was expecting from an angel- Cas is hard pressure wherever he's gripping Dean and Dean remembers how much stronger Cas is.

Dean realises that he might be about to be overpowered here and it sends a hot bolt of pleasure through him; if that's the way it's going to be he's going to give it everything he's got so he opens his mouth even more to Castiel.

But Castiel leans back from him and he's turned-on, Dean can see, but there's still a knowing gleam in the angel's eyes. Dean tries not to shiver and asks, 'How long have you been waitin' to shove your tongue down my throat?' And, it's not Dean's fault that his voice comes out all wet and hoarse.

'I thought it was you who was putting his tongue in my mouth,' Castiel says calmly and then leans in and licks the side of Dean's neck, biting down there and sucking. Dean makes an embarrassing noise and tries to shove Castiel away because everyone's going to see if Cas marks him there but Cas isn't budging and Dean feels the faint edge of teeth scraping his neck before Cas goes back to sucking. Dean thunks his head back against the wall, feeling his heart pounding and the only thing keeping him up are Castiel's hands.

Castiel is totally turning Dean into a chick. Dean would be so not okay with that but Castiel is distracting him from that with the sucking and the oh- Dean moans as Cas bucks into him like the horny angel that he is.

Cas raises his head from Dean's neck and Dean feels the brush of Cas' hair against his chin through the haze and has to stop himself from keeping on rubbing his chin against the softness of Cas' hair. Instead Dean gasps out, 'You're molesting me, here, you know that?' 

But Cas doesn't even look up and is instead frowning at Dean's neck, brushing fingers over the mark he put there and Dean can feel the shock of pleasing pain when Cas pushes fingers roughly there.

Castiel's eyes are still on Dean's neck when he replies with a question of his own, 'Then why don't you do some molesting of your own?' Dean squirms when Castiel flicks his eyes up to Dean's and smiles strangely. 

'You're so weird, dude,' Dean mutters, 'Angels aren't supposed to act like this.' 

Castiel tilts his head and stares at Dean, 'Angels aren't supposed to disobey, Dean, and yet that is what I have done today with Zachariah and the archangels.' 

Dean opens his mouth and Cas- Cas reaches a hand up to cup Dean's chin in a tight grip and he looks into Dean's eyes like he did back in the green room. It makes Dean lose his breath because Castiel's focus is so bright and so knowing- and whatever angels are they aren't innocent.

'No, not innocent, Dean,' Cas murmurs like he's just read Dean's mind. 'But I am interested to know what would happen if I did this,' and Cas pushes a thigh between Dean's own and grinds. And, yeah, Dean had known exactly how turned-on he was already but he didn't expect it to wrench a groan out of him when Cas puts the good touch there. Dean watches in a daze as Cas leans back and takes a step away from Dean. Dean kind of wants to slither down the wall.

'Shouldn't you be taking your clothes off by now?' Castiel says and Dean looks up to see that Cas is frowning at him.

'You're a demanding motherfucker,' Dean rasps and rubs a hand down his flushed-feeling face.

Cas stares wordlessly at Dean and, yeah, Dean knows that he's demanded a lot from Cas and suddenly he can't look at Cas anymore and the silence between them becomes heavy with discomfort until Dean breaks it, 'I guess you must have really wanted in my pants, to hold off archangels for me?'

There is a pause before Cas replies 'Or it might just have been that I held off the archangels to stop an apocalypse.'

Dean flushes because that might have been it.

'Of course, I cannot think of anyone else than you, Dean, who would have changed my loyalties between heavenly and earthly concerns in that matter.'

Dean takes a deep breath in at Cas' confession and with trembling hands lifts his shirt over his head.

Castiel's look becomes even more intense and Dean feels it like a physical touch. It's like since Cas had thrown everything in with Dean's fate, he's become more alive, more human. 'This is you Falling, isn't it?' Dean blurts even as he toes his boots off and kicks them to the side.

Dean stares as Castiel wets his own mouth in a gesture that seems familiar to Dean until Dean realizes that Castiel must have picked it up from Dean. 'It takes much more than sex to make an angel Fall, Dean,' Castiel says finally, but he looks away from Dean as he finishes speaking.

In that moment, it all seems to fall into place for Dean. 'You're in love with me,' Dean says wonderingly.

The look that Castiel sends Dean as he turns back to him is enough to scare Dean. There's something tired there and something longing and Dean realises that he's standing here shirtless and maybe he's on the way to stripteasing but Castiel is ignoring all that and-

'You're in love with me,' Dean has to repeat himself.

'Yes,' Cas says and the lack of emotion makes Dean snort. 'You don't sound very happy about it,' Dean comments and is interested by the spark he sees in Cas' eyes as the angel steps forward. 

Dean shivers as Cas lays a hand against the bare skin of Dean's shoulder, 'It has made me turn on my kin, has made me into something that will make me an outcast, and it has made me realize that even knowing all those consequences I would do it all over again. I would ask what there is to be happy about love- but I think we both already know.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean still couldn't get over the idea that Cas was in love with him. 'How?' Dean asked taking a step forward and trying to get Cas to back up, trying to get Cas to rethink this whole thing and figure out that Dean was bad news to anything he touched.

But Castiel caught him, his hands firm and reassuring around Dean's waist, the fingers splayed over his hip so strangely warm through the waistband of Dean's jeans. And Dean could see the longing and tiredness in Cas' eyes turning into something fierce and burning, 'Why do you still not know your own worth?'

Dean's heart jumped just a little but he pushed it down and away, tried to cover it up by being careless, by being cruel, 'Why do you care so much anyway? Or is _this_ how you tricked the archangels- cut them a deal to save your own hide? Promised them you'd make Dean Winchester- _Chosen One_ \- biddable for your side's endgam-'

What happens next is hard to describe- it's like light bursting behind Dean's eyes, a sudden thrum in the air, and Cas' hands an unbearable pressure on Dean's body.

And Dean expects sex and violence- he's reaching out for it blindly, wanting it hard and fast while all his senses have been whited-out by what he thinks is Castiel's furious rage.

Sensation comes back to Dean slowly but the first thing that hits him is the feel of breath hot against his cheek, and a hand drawing down the curve of his neck, past his collar bone, falling away and then splaying between his thighs.

'Don't say _that_ \- I would have died for you before I ever betrayed you,' Dean hears Castiel say and though the air seems to vibrate angrily at the words, Dean can also hear the break in Cas' words.

Dean can barely see and yet he leans forward and nuzzles against a jaw, carefully, gently. 'I-,' Dean stumbles at the words, draws a deep breath in, 'You scare the hell out of me, Cas.' Dean draws in another breath, 'I thought I'd lost you and- and even if you _had_ traded me in to the archangels I wouldn't've cared, so long's you'd have come back.'

There's silence in the room- Dean's senses are still whirling from Castiel's angelic fallout, but even so he's still able to feel Castiel's hair soft against the bare skin of his collarbone.

Dean waits a second before beginning to stand up a little straighter- and that's when he realizes standing up isn't a problem because he's actually _lying down_. For a moment, Dean's confused but then he looks around and he realizes that he's in a bedroom. Dean frowns again- yeah, still confused until he remembers how Cas had transported Dean in the past.

But then there's a hand on Dean's thigh distracting him, and pressing him down onto a- bed? Dean blinks and he sees Castiel over him, and it's like the few moments of his previous sensory deprivation have made Dean sensitive because he feels hands smoothing down his bare chest like they're _trailing fire_. Cas' hands are suddenly on Dean's belt buckle, sliding the leather through the clasp, pulling it free, hands shifting to the clasp and zipper, and all the while his eyes never leaving Dean's face.

This shouldn't be the hottest thing in the world- Dean's seen more hardcore than this- but it's Cas and he's _sensitive_ , aching for this motherfucker's touch.

'Yes,' Dean gasps, answering what Cas is asking silently with his eyes, 'Yes, yes, yes- _do me_.'

And Cas eases jeans down Dean's hips and off him and Dean closes his eyes and arches at the feel of Cas' fingers brushing over his skin, over the soft fabric and placket of his boxers.

Dean feels heat overtaking him and a bolt of pleasure goes through him when Cas presses down on Dean's hard-on but what makes him shiver is Cas' deep voice- and the thrum is still there, there's a little anger still flitting inside the angel, the grip of emotions running over long after the event- 'Dean,' Cas whispers, 'Look at me.'

And Dean looks and finds himself clear-eyed once more, and he blinks at Castiel and sees him as if for the first time, drinking in the fine face, elegant lines and pink-bowed mouth, and Cas' eyes as intensely blue as a summer's sky. He reaches up with no small sense of wonder and Cas' lips curve up into an intoxicating smile as he leans into Dean's touch, kisses his way from the center of Dean's palm to the tips of Dean's fingers.

The next moment, Cas is leaning in to kiss him, not letting his eyes stray from Dean's, and then- he's _kissing_ him, and Dean only has a moment to think about it because after that there's no room for anything but the mouth covering his. He reaches a hand up to pull Cas just a little bit closer, burying fingers in Cas' black hair. Cas gently deepens the kiss, tasting of something deep, dark, strange, but somehow absolutely right.

So it surprises Dean when he tightens his hands in Cas's hair and drags Cas down even closer so that Dean can't focus on him, so close that Dean can say in an embarassingly wrecked voice, 'Well, come the fuck on _already_ , Cas- or is this too much for angelic sensibilities to hand-'

Castiel doesn't let him finish and Dean loves that he knows how to push this angel's buttons.

He also loves how it switches everything up, how Cas loses his clothes in a literal blink of the eye and how he splits the seams on Dean's boxers with strokes of his hand; how Cas then pins him down with his hands then his body, how their bare cocks slide together and how that's enough to get Dean reaching desparately for orgasm; how they can be the beast with two backs and fucking, and yet also be a tangle of heated kisses and soft murmurs.

How their emotions are tangling together like their kisses, until it seems as if they are one person, breathing in unison.

'Please,' Dean gasps, arching against the thigh Cas has thrust between his own.

'Take it,' Cas gasps, all of the control slipping and sex too messy for all of these feelings, but Dean still wanting this so _badly_. 'Take me,' Cas gasps agains, 'Whatever you want, Dean,' Cas manages and Dean writhes at all the promises that go unsaid there.

Dean can't stand the onslaught of these sensations any longer and he thrusts up into Cas' weight with a ragged moan; he does that again and again like a whore.

Cas' hands slide into Dean's hair and he makes gentling noises, nuzzling against Dean's jaw with an uneven breath.

Even so, Dean only thrusts up even more as Cas slides fingers along Dean's jaw and Dean groans and raises himself up on his elbows to kiss Cas deep and hungry. Dean feels Cas' hands slide from his jaw, and along his neck, sweeping down Dean's back and settling there, cradling.

'Your hands,' Dean mumbles almost insensate, all the blood pooling in his groin, his cock so hard. 'Your _hands_.'

And Dean's stretching and arching his back into the heat of Cas' stomach, and it's as if no words are required between them because he moans as Cas slides a hand down to curl around Dean's erection.

'Tell me what you want, Dean,' Cas whispers.

' _You_ ,' Dean moans in between breaths and Cas tightens his hand and Dean comes in an explosion of breath, all senses whiting-out yet again.

An eternity later when Dean opens his eyes, it's to find Cas watching him. Dean feels so fucked-out and helpless but then he notices that Cas is watching him with strangely tight eyes.

'Cas?' Dean asks, coming out of his daze immediately.

Cas looks away and his mouth is pursed, his eyes tight with pain.

'Hey! Hey, did I hurt you?' Dean asks, reaching hands out to the angel.

'Don't touch me,' Cas snarls and shoves back from Dean.

Dean's mind immediately goes to 'freak-out' and 'mud-monkeys' and 'Leviticus' and suddenly all of his defenses go back up and he does the exact opposite of what Cas tells him to do- he reaches out and touches the bastard.

And Dean loses all sense of himself in that moment because it's like electricity set lose all over again, the air buzzing and Dean's vision flickering and Cas' weight suddenly over him.

'I told you not to touch me,' Cas gasps and Dean can still see him looking desperate all over again and- and- Dean blanks out and then it hits him.

'What do _you_ want?' Dean asks suddenly, ferociously, because this was the thing he was always overlooking. Cas took care of Dean and gave Dean all he needed, all he wanted. And Dean? Dean just _took_.

'What do you want, Cas?' Dean asks fiercely because otherwise his heart might break at the way Cas is screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

' _Tell me_ ,' Dean demands and when that doesn't work- 'If you love me, Cas, _tell me_.'

Cas stills at those words and Dean holds his breath.

Cas' voice is very low- 'I want inside of you, I want to make you come again, and I want you to say my name when you do.'

Dean's reply is swift- 'Take it then, take me however and whichever way you want me.' Dean's barely got the words out of his mouth before Cas is sliding his fingers over Dean's thighs, skin sweat-slick and overheated there; Dean makes a desperate noise deep in the back of his throat.

Cas murmurs something under his breath and suddenly there's a bottle of lotion and a wrapped condom in his hand and Dean would snort because _how convenient_ , except Cas is opening the bottle and slicking the fingers of his hand up- Dean makes a strangled noise as he imagines Cas sinking those elegant fingers into him.

Cas looks up at Dean as he's rolling a condom on and he kisses Dean as he nudges Dean's legs apart.

Dean throws his head back as Cas slides a finger inside, and arches his back when a second finger is added, eyes closed and breaths coming faster and faster. He moans when a third finger slips in, and the moan sounds so heated that Dean hears Cas growl in response.

'Now,' Dean gasps. ' _Now_ , Cas.'

And Cas doesn't wait but instead withdraws his fingers and positions himself between Dean's thighs, moaning softly as Dean arches his hips, lets Cas slide inside.

Cas shivers and thrusts, and Dean arches up to meet him, making soft noises.

' _Castiel_ ,' Dean murmurs.

Dean shifts to take Cas in deeper, and Cas thrusts until he's fully inside of Dean and then thrusts once more. Dean gives a startled cry and shudders, his head falling back against pillows as he closes his eyes. He hears Cas gasp a laugh above him and repeat the motion, and Dean moans from the back of his throat, fingertips digging into Cas' hips as he arches further into the contact. Dean feels Cas leaning forward until their foreheads are almost touching, and Cas' eyes fly open, gaze locked on Dean's as Dean pulses and tightens around him.

'Dean,' he gasps, and comes, blue eyes impossibly wide and unseeing.

Dean follows him a moment later, crying out as orgasm takes him.

They lie there together for awhile, boneless and content, until Cas withdraws from him, kissing Dean while he does so. Dean watches Cas dispose of the condom, watches as Cas rolls close to him and wipes come off with the bedsheet. Cas smiles over at him and Dean smiles dumbly back, surprised when Cas reaches over and tries to wipe at the come all over Dean's chest.

'Should take a shower,' Dean says.

Cas makes a small negative noise, 'This will do for now, Dean.' And Cas extends a hand towards Dean, cups Dean's face in an obviously affectionate way and Dean remembers what this is all about.

'Cas,' Dean says, turning his face into Cas's palm.

Cas trails his fingers down and along Dean's jaw, still giving him that strangely soft smile.

Dean moves even closer and settles an arm around Cas and curls him close. Cas twines his fingers through Dean's.

'Will you tell me?' Cas asks finally.

'That I love you?' Dean murmurs back.

'Only if you mean it,' Cas murmurs back.

'I love you,' Dean says and closes his eyes, hides his face against Cas' shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved


End file.
